


Как настоящий чемпион

by Greenmusik, remontada



Series: Fandom Kombat 2018 [67]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Bronze (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Comeplay, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Evanstan - Freeform, Explicit Sexual Content, Gym Sex, Hand Jobs, Lance is fucking mouthy, M/M, Mild Face-Fucking, Mild Name-Calling, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rare Pairings, Rimming, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, and Steve is sick of it, brief breathplay, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-19 06:19:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16529069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/remontada/pseuds/remontada
Summary: Лэнс Такер до него доёбывается, и Стива это заебало.





	1. Стив

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Like A Champ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6487705) by [agentmarvel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentmarvel/pseuds/agentmarvel). 



Лэнс Такер мудак. Мудак, и Стив его ненавидит. Он три месяца ходит в этот спортзал, и каждый раз, когда он переступает порог, требуется вся его выдержка, чтобы не стащить носок и не запихать его этому мудаку прямо в рот.

Господи, этот ёбаный рот… Эти грешные подвижные губы: пухлые, розовые, вечно изогнутые в безжалостной усмешке. Стив потерял счёт, сколько раз после тренировки ему приходилось стоять под ледяным душем из-за мыслей о том, сколько всего этот рот наверняка умеет.

Но с этим ртом была одна проблема: из него никогда не вылетало ничего хорошего. У Стива вечно были проблемы с задирами, и именно как задиру Стив классифицировал Лэнса, чьи комментарии всегда были острыми и ядовитыми. Лэнс был заносчивым самовлюблённым хуем, который думал, что мир вращается вокруг него лишь потому, что когда-то он выиграл золото. Ой, ну всё.

Стив отлично помнил первое появление Лэнса. Он с таким важным видом прошёл к стойке, будто он тут хозяин. Когда ему сообщили, что зал — только для атлетов высшей лиги, он стянул с лица солнечные очки и окатил человека за стойкой гневным взглядом.

— Да вы, блядь, издеваетесь?! — почти проорал он. — Я Лэнс, блядь, Такер. Золотая медаль. Торонто две тысячи четвёртый. Это для вас достаточно высокая лига?

И, будто этого было недостаточно, этот мелкий засранец принялся критиковать то, как Стив тренируется. И часа не прошло, как Лэнс начал цепляться к любой мелочи.

— Пятки не опускать.

— Слишком широкая стойка.

— За бёдрами следи.

 

***

Стив в душе не ебёт, каким, блядь, образом ввязался в тренировки под началом Лэнса Такера…

За последний час тот прошёлся по Стиву больше раз, чем обычно, и Стив буквально на грани. Он старался быть терпеливым, старался сохранять спокойствие, но Лэнс всё время давит, давит, давит… Он критикует, каждое движение Стива (хотя технически Стив всё делает правильно; кто ж виноват, что он начал в другую эпоху), он плюётся словами, и создаётся впечатление, что ему просто хочется посмотреть, как Стив сорвётся.

— Боже, Роджерс. Я не буду снова повторять! Следи за ёбаными бёдрами!

Ну всё. Вот просто всё. Вот он, предел, до которого Стива можно прогибать, и его терпение трещит по швам. И рвётся.

Раньше, чем Стив успел сообразить, что делает, он повалил Лэнса на пол и оседлал его, упершись коленями в мат по обе стороны от него. Бёдра Стива вжимают бёдра Лэнса в пол, лица разделяет всего пара дюймов, пальцы Стива впиваются Лэнсу в податливую плоть шеи, и целое мгновение Стив хочет просто убить его на хуй.

— Ты снова меня достаёшь?! — рычит Стив, чуть сильнее надавливая ладонью ему на горло. Зрачки Лэнса расширились так сильно, что серо-стальной радужки вообще не осталось, и этот сукин сын в прямом смысле облизывается, обводя по контуру свою блядскую фирменную улыбку. Да будь он проклят, потому что это зрелище бьёт Стиву прямо в член, и тот уже до боли твёрдый, как и всегда, когда этот мелкий трепливый пиздюк принимается выёбываться.

— Я сказал, — начинает Лэнс напряжённым от тяжести на горле голосом, — следи за своими ёбаными бёдрами.

Стив втискивается сильнее, проезжаясь твёрдым членом ему по бедру.

— Так — достаточно хорошо слежу? А? — В тоне Стива нет ни капли дружелюбия. Этот пацан окончательно заебал Стива тем, что вылетает из его рта, и его просто должен уже кто-то поставить на место. И судя по задушенному стону, который вырывается у Лэнса, когда Стив вжимается в него стояком, это должен сделать именно Стив.

— У кого-то здесь слишком большой и блядский рот, Такер, и из него льётся слишком много дерьма.

— Тебе же нравится, — выплёвывает Лэнс. А затем прикусывает нижнюю губу, будто красуясь, будто пытаясь что-то до Стива донести. — Если снимешь эти ублюдочные треники, я покажу тебе, что ещё умею делать ртом.

Слова кончились, и Стив рушится вниз, сминая губы Лэнса жгучим поцелуем. Жар подпитывает каждая унция ненависти, которая сжигает его живьём изнутри. В поцелуе даже близко нет ничего от мягкости, нежности и любви. Для сражения языков в нём слишком много зубов, и Стив чувствует себя диким зверем — так отчаянно он жаждет разорвать Лэнса. Разорвать в клочья, разломать на крошечные кусочки и заново собрать, как разбитую чашку.

Лэнс подаётся бёдрами вверх, шаря руками по его рубашке, комкая её. Стив даёт ему по рукам, подцепляет рубашку и стягивает через голову, уложившись в пару секунд. Статика заставляет его волосы встать дыбом, но ладони Лэнса наводят вообще полный бардак, зарывшись, дёргая, притягивая обратно вниз. В ёбаный поцелуй. Жадный, безумный, пожирающий. Рот Лэнса раскрывается навстречу, и Стив вылизывает его изнутри. И усмехается, заслышав хриплый стон.

После поцелуя Стив чувствует себя так, будто они тут два часа дрались. Он слитным движением слезает с Лэнса и поднимается на ноги. Лежащий на матах Лэнс выглядит слегка дезориентированным.

— Поднимайся, — командует Стив. Тот колеблется, и Стив вкладывает в голос больше воли, чуть повышая его: — Такер, поднялся, на хуй. Я с тобой не закончил.

Лэнс поднимается в пола не менее быстрым и ловким движением и замирает нос к носу со Стивом. Тянется руками к поясу его спортивных штанов, тянет их вниз. Он мнёт и пробегается пальцами по заднице Стива, толкается в него спереди, пока стаскивает широкую резинку всё ниже. На его лице отражается удивление, когда он обнаруживает, что под штанами больше ничего нет, и в глядящих на член Стива глазах зажигается что-то дикое.

— Забыл сегодня свои депендсы*, старый хрыч? — острит Лэнс, вскидывая брови. Самодовольный сукин сын…

— Ещё раз так сделаешь, и я страхаю это выражение с твоей морды.

Лэнс подёргивает бровями и снова закусывает губу. У Стива вскипает кровь в жилах, и он, господи боже, и впрямь сделает это прямо сейчас. Это полное энтузиазма выражение на лице Лэнса Стив ещё не видел. Конечно, там всё ещё красуется эта мудацкая усмешка, но теперь под ней кроется что-то искреннее.

— Обещаешь? — Блядь, у него даже тон изменился! На миг Стив почти готов поверить, что перед ним что-то большее, чем просто дерьмовый гимнастишка с огромным комплексом превосходства, считающий себя пупом земли. Но тут Лэнс, понятное дело, снова раскрывает рот: — Не хотелось бы, чтобы ты заработал в процессе перелом бедра или ещё чего, дедуля.

Стив рычит. Вот реально рычит, на хуй, и сгребает ворот его рубашки. Вбивает Лэнса в ближайшую стену и наклоняется вперёд, пока между их губами не остаётся дюйма полтора.

— На колени.

Это звучит именно так бесстрастно холодно, как Стив и хотел. Теперь он точно планирует страхать с его лица это блядское выражение.

Лэнс не колеблется. Не ждёт. Не замирает. Разворачивает Стива спиной к стене и бухается перед ним на колени, осыпая его бёдра беспорядочными мокрыми поцелуями. Стив сгребает в горсть его волосы — наверняка Лэнсу потребовалось минимум полчаса, чтобы сделать идеальную причёску, и можете называть Стива мелочным, но ему, блядь, просто зверски хочется растрепать эту идеальность.

Ухватив член у основания, Стив делает несколько мощных движений, проворачивая запястье вокруг головки. Придерживает направленным в лицо Лэнсу, в полудюйме от его губ, будто приглашая попробовать.

— Открывай, — командует Стив, постукивая головкой члена по нижней губе Лэнса. Кончик языка, на мгновение мелькнув, слизывает оставшийся на губе след предэякулята.

Полностью одетый, в отличие от Стива, Лэнс внимательно смотрит ему в лицо невинным оленьим взглядом, обрамлённым тёмными ресницами. Через мгновение он размыкает губы, широко лижет головку, собирая языком снова скопившуюся каплю, а затем заглатывает до середины. Стив вскрикивает от неожиданности, но Лэнса, похоже, это ничуть не отвлекает. Его рот начинает ходить по стволу вверх-вниз, с каждым разом принимая всё больше, пока в итоге нос Лэнса на упирается Стиву в пах. Каждый раз, когда Лэнс отодвигается, втягивая щёки, Стив видит чёткие очертания скользящей туда-сюда головки, и это… Так… Блядь, это настолько горячо, что Стив вряд ли продержится долго, если продолжит за этим следить, так что он просто должен отвести взгляд.

Лэнс с влажным чмоком выпускает член Стива изо рта, обхватывает ладонью и принимается сильно и быстро дрочить. Целует головку, спускается длинным поцелуем вниз по стволу, медленно втягивает в рот сначала одно яичко, потом второе, и Стив запрокидывает голову и непроизвольно и совершенно развратно стонет. Лэнс почти неосязаемо кончиком языка скользит между яичек Стива и надавливает пальцем между мошонкой и анусом, буквально заглатывая член Стива полностью, пропуская глубоко в горло. В этот момент Стив понимает (и его это совсем не радует): как только Лэнс коснулся его своим ёбаным ртом, он потерял контроль над ситуацией. А ведь он собирался Лэнса наказать, собирался заставить его заткнуться на хрен.

Стив сильнее стискивает пальцами шевелюру Лэнса, подаётся бёдрами вперёд и — о господи! — звук, с которым Лэнс давится, сглатывая, просто вынуждает Стива толкнуться снова. И опять. И ещё раз, пока Стив не входит в устойчивый ритм. Он как можно неподвижнее удерживает голову Лэнса, беспощадно трахая его в рот. Жёстко, быстро, просто идеально.

Однако стоит Стиву бросить взгляд вниз, как он немедленно жалеет, что посмотрел. Лицо Лэнса раскраснелось, мягкие розовые губы плотно натянуты на член, и это почти мучительно — видеть, как член дюйм за дюймом погружается внутрь, в рот Лэнса, как изгибается его горло, когда Стив входит до упора, упираясь лобком Лэнсу в нос. И как последний удар, выбивающий Стива из реальности ко всем чертям, — влага, стоящая у Лэнса в глазах, медленно текущие по щекам и срывающиеся вниз капли. Это настолько прекрасно, что Стив чуть не взрывается оргазмом прямо тут же.

Стив зажмурился, медленно вдыхая и выдыхая с тихими стонами, и пытался думать о чём-нибудь наименее сексуальном, чтобы продержаться как можно дольше. Тони? Нет. Тони тоже постоянно его дразнил, и Стив соврал бы, вздумай утверждать, что не хотел заткнуть его болтливый рот тем же способом. Щеночки? Точно нет. Лэнс не отводил своего расширенного щенячьего взгляда, и за это Стив лишь хотел ебать его ещё жёстче. Бейсбол? Такси? Клубника? Какое бы слово ни всплывало, разум Стива немедленно находил ассоциацию, увязывающую его с Лэнсом, стоящим на коленях перед Стивом и с членом Стива во рту… Это засасывало, как в болото, без возможности выбраться. Потому что рот Лэнса на члене Стива был пиздец каким охуенным, а если его не только чувствовать, но ещё и видеть, это становилось охуенным вдвойне.

Он едва успевает выкрикнуть, что сейчас кончит, прежде чем и впрямь кончить. Он оттягивает Лэнса от себя так, что у того во рту остаётся лишь самый кончик члена, и когда первая струя бьёт Лэнса в язык, тот стонет, как ёбаная шлюшка, и жадно глотает всё, что Стив ему даёт. Похоже, этого Лэнсу недостаточно, потому что когда до него доходит, что Стив иссяк, он приникает к отверстию, тщетно пытаясь высосать ещё немного.

Когда американская мечта начинает опадать, Лэнс отодвигается и поднимает на Стива притворно невинный взгляд. Стоит Стиву купиться и задуматься, не слишком ли жёстко заездил, как уголки рта Лэнса изгибаются и лицо взрезает бессердечная усмешка, и беспокойство, наверняка отразившееся во взгляде Стива, бесследно пропадает.

— Вряд ли это то, что ты хочешь сейчас услышать, — начинает Лэнс, утирая рот тыльной стороной ладони, — но на вкус ты нихуя не яблочный пирог. Честно скажу, капитан, я разочарован.

Стив вздёргивает Лэнса, впечатывает в стену, совсем как раньше, и «берёт в коробочку», ставя ладони по обе стороны от его головы.

— И ты всё равно проглотил всё до капли, а? Грязная, жадная до члена шлюшка.

Ох, блядь. Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт. Стив не собирался говорить это вслух. Думать — думал, но озвучивать эти мысли — никогда. Он заколебался, ожидая реакции Такера на этот проёб.

Тот скулит. Ей-богу, Стив, блядь, ещё никогда в жизни не чувствовал такого облегчения. Затылок Лэнса с глухим стуком бьётся о гипсокартон. Снова обретший уверенность Стив вклинивается коленом между его бёдрами, ведёт вверх, чтобы надавить на натянутую в паху ткань. Возбуждение самого Стива ещё не спало до конца, и он чувствует, что его член начинает снова твердеть. Чёрт бы этого грёбаного Лэнса побрал. Его и его ёбаный рот.

Оторвав одну руку от стены, Стив поддевает куртку и майку Лэнса, тянет вверх. Следом запускает пальцы под резинку Лэнсовых штанов, под которой, на удивление, лишь голая кожа. Он тоже не носит?..

— Ты тут сегодня не единственный Ревущий Коммандо, — язвит Лэнс с чуть меньшим нахальством, чем ранее, глядя Стиву в лицо. Единственный ответ, который он слышит от Стива, — низкое хриплое рычание, на фоне которого Стив тянет вниз его штаны, пока не высвобождает его член, и… Ёбаный бог, Стив совершенно не ожидал увидеть… это.

Под пупком Лэнса — трёхполосная лента: красный, белый, синий. Лента заворачивается в петлю, оканчиваясь будто занесённой над членом золотой медалью. Стив ощутил внезапный порыв проследить татуировку языком, и обводить по кругу до тех пор, пока Лэнс не зарычит, не затрясётся под ним, умоляя позволить ему кончить. Но Стив сдержался. Он не поддастся Лэнсу так легко.

Как Стив и ожидал, член Лэнса — восхитительный: почти пугающий по толщине, отличный по длине, чуть изогнут и идеально ложится Стиву в руку, будто недостающий кусочек головоломки. Как только он оказывается в ладони, Стива перекрывает, и он принимается яростно дрочить, проворачивая кисть вокруг головки.

Несколько секунд, и Лэнс утыкается лбом Стиву в шею. Грудь Лэнса тяжело вздымается, дыхание сорвано, он скулит и стонет, с силой вцепившись — Стив даже не заметил, когда — пальцами Стиву в плечи. От его ногтей остаются следы — красные полумесяцы, они исчезнут слишком быстро, но Стив никогда не забудет, как это смотрится. Красиво. Стив бы хотел, чтобы они остались подольше.

— Это всё, на что ты способен? — приглушённо хрипит Лэнс ему в ключицу. — Артрит заел, что ли? — Даже в настолько уязвимом положении Лэнс просто не мог не сказать какое-то дерьмо…

Он уже весь трясётся от напряжения, приближаясь к оргазму. И что же, надо просто дать этому ублюдку желаемое? И тут у Стива зарождается мысль. Довольно неприятная идея, Лэнсу не понравится. Не должно понравиться… Но если предыдущая реплика была намёком, то кто этого больного ублюдка знает. Стив ускоряет темп, дроча всё сильнее, пока не слышит нужный звук, рвущийся из горла Лэнса: уже не хриплый — свистящий стон. Лэнс вот-вот кончит, и Стив, не предупреждая, убирает руку и делает шаг назад.

Вырывающийся у Лэнса громкий протестующий вопль — именно то, что Стив хочет слышать. Он буквально чувствует, как бешено бьётся изнутри о клетку рёбер его сердце. Проклятья речитативом рассыпаются в воздухе, и Стив, не справившись с собой, усмехается.

— Ёбаный мудак, — беспомощно выплёвывает Лэнс, стуча ему кулаком в грудь. — Тебе жутко повезло, что я не могу выбить из тебя всё звёздно-полосатое дерьмо…

Стив с трудом перебарывает рвущийся наружу хохот. Глянув вниз, он почти сожалеет: член Лэнса распух и ужасающе побагровел, головка аж сочится, и скорее всего возбуждение уже болезненное. Однако некая извращённая часть Стива смакует это зрелище. Наслаждается тем, что причина подобному возбуждению — он. Это из-за него Лэнс дрожит, скулит и перевозбуждён, и Стиву это безумно нравится.

И в то же мгновение Стив понимает, что теперь может уступить тому самому искушению. Он опускается на колени и принимается стягивать эти грёбаные штаны американской команды, застрявшие на бёдрах Лэнса. Точнее, стягивает одним движением и отбрасывает в сторону, и тут же принимается за обувь, хотя в одних лишь грёбаных найках Лэнс выглядит охуенно. Кроссовки, без сомнения, сделаны на заказ, и скорее всего — рекламы ради, но это не мешает Стиву хотеть выебать Лэнса в этих кроссовках.

Потом, может быть. Ёбаная татуировка будто пялится на Стива, и он жаждет узнать, слаще ли член Лэнса хоть немного, чем его ядовитые комментарии.

Он начинает чуть ниже пупка Ланса, прослеживая кончиком языка изогнутую ленту. Быстрые короткие мазки по каждому цвету, и затем — длинные, медленные, широко облизывающие весь триколор сразу. Вниз по одной из сторон, где оба конца ленты встречаются, и то же самое — по второй. Едва язык Стива касается верхнего края золотой медали, Лэнс всхлипывает и подаётся бёдрами вперёд, умоляя хоть что-то сделать.

— Ну же, Роджерс, пожалуйста… Ох, ёбаный бог, умоляю!

Стив его игнорирует. Даже замедляется, уделяя долгое время тому, чтобы очертить всю плоскость медали. Пока Стив обводит нижнюю часть, он чуть поглаживает себя по языку большим пальцем, которым сдвинул стояк Лэнса чуть ниже, чтобы не мешал. К тому времени, когда Стив заканчивает запоминать языком контуры татуировки, Лэнс скулит и хнычет, умоляя Стива ему отсосать. И тогда, только тогда — Стив даёт ему желаемое.

Стив легонько, как котёнок, лижет кончиком языка сочащееся отверстие, дразнится, потому что он абсолютный ублюдок, конечно. Он собирает предэякулят на язык и отодвигается, чтобы показать Лэнсу. Получив в ответ хриплый стон, Стив прячет язык в рот и сглатывает, а потом прижимает восхитительный член Лэнса языком к животу. Проводит широкую полосу языком от основания до головки, пару раз перекатывает кончиком языка уздечку, ни на миг не отрывая взгляда от лица Лэнса. Судя по тому, как морщится нос, Лэнсу больно. Серые глаза плотно зажмурены, губы едва раскрываются, чтобы выпустить рвущиеся наружу резкие выдохи.

Пропустив головку между губ, Стив едва касается зубами, дразня чувствительный край, где головка переходит в ствол. Он добрую минуту сосёт исключительно эту часть, поочерёдно то всасывая так, как может сосать только богом проклятый дайсон*, то просто удерживая головку во рту и мыча вокруг неё. Но это заканчивается сразу же, как только им обоим перестаёт этого хватать.

Лэнс кладет руку Стиву на затылок, и Стив позволяет ему надавить. Это не требование, не принуждение, но похоже, Лэнсу это необходимо прямо сейчас, и именно поэтому Стив останавливается на полпути и возвращается, чтобы продолжить в том же темпе. С одной лишь разницей: теперь его большой и указательный пальцы плотно сжимают Лэнсу основание члена, потому что Стив не хочет, чтобы тот кончил. Во всяком случае, пока. До тех пор, пока имя Стива не станет единственным, что тот сможет произносить, пока Лэнс не забудет обо всём, кроме Стива.

Так продолжается минут десять. Стив всё дразнит, Лэнс всё пытается получить больше. Но как только Стив снова слышит, как сипит дыхание Лэнса, всё кончено. Лэнс снова умоляет, и теперь — без оскорблений.

— Пожалуйста … Пожалуйста, просто… — Он запинается о слова, не в силах выдать связное предложение, и начинает заново. Его глаза все еще зажмурены, румянец покрывает лицо целиком и заползает на шею и исчезает под воротником куртки. Нижняя челюсть вяло отвисла, рот нормально не закрывается, как бы Лэнс ни пытался. Он все еще пытается восстановить дыхание, заикаясь слогами и стонами.

— Что «пожалуйста»? — подзуживает Стив, самодовольно ухмыляясь. Он отлично знает, чего хочет Лэнс, знает, что именно ему нужно. Но хочет услышать. Стив хочет услышать, как из грязного рта Лэнса вылетает мольба о том, чтобы Стив позволил ему кончить. Похоже, хотеть чего-то от Лэнса уже входит в привычку. Сначала Стив хотел его заткнуть, но теперь? Теперь он сделает что угодно, лишь бы снова услышать его громкий, раздражающий голос.

Ничуть не удивляет, что достаточно малости. Стив всего и делает, что обхватывает руками бёдра Лэнса, кладёт ладони на подтянутые ягодицы, чуть оттягивает в стороны и обводит кончиком среднего пальца тугое мускульное колечко. От этого лёгкого давления Лэнс вскрикивает особо безумно и умудряется выдавить несколько слов.

— Трахни меня, Стив… Пожалуйста. — Вслед за этим вылетает ещё несколько ругательств, но Стив их не разбирает, слишком оглушённый тем, что Лэнс только что назвал его по имени. Впервые. Стив готов отдать всё, что тот только захочет, чтобы Лэнс снова его произнёс.


	2. Лэнс

Лэнс Такер мудак и знает об этом. Он испытывает особую гордость, доводя людей до ручки и наблюдая, как они срываются. Что-то в этом есть… В том, чтобы вывести из себя другого человека. Он с удовольствием топчется по чужим мозолям и наслаждается реакцией. Отличный источник развлечений. Какую бы реакцию люди ни выдавали в ответ, подъём, который Лэнс при этом ощущает, того стоит. Но что касается Стива Роджерса… О, Лэнс топчется по его больным мозолям лишь потому, что злящийся Стив чертовски горяч. Горяч настолько, что каждая тренировка заканчивается яростной дрочкой. И та волна эмоций, которую Лэнс получает от Стива, куда лучше всего, что только можно вообразить.

Когда люди вспоминают Капитана Америка, тут же в мыслях всплывает яблочный пирог. А ещё свобода, ваниль, белоголовые орланы и прочее дерьмо в таком же роде. Блядь, да этот мужик — образец добродетели, Американский герой. Никто и помыслить не мог, что рот звёздно-полосатого парня с планом способен посрамить любого дальнобойщика, и уж точно никто не мог бы представить, что он будет нырять, раскрывая, двумя пальцами в задницу олимпийскому медалисту, прижав его к скамье у штанги.

Если чему-то игры со злостью Лэнса и научили, так это тому, что в спортивной сумке всегда стоит носить презервативы и смазку. Он и сегодня поблагодарил себя за предусмотрительность. То есть поблагодарил бы, если бы мог хоть что-то соображать. На фоне тех слов, что срывались с губ Стива, он перестал слышать даже собственные мысли. Похвалы, подбадривания, всякие ласковые прозвища, одновременно милые и грязные, — это всё сводит с ума. Как и завёрнутые к пояснице и перекрещенные запястья, которые кэп удерживает одной рукой. Пот, конечно, немного облегчает скольжение, но Кэп ещё не скоро успокоится, это Лэнс знает точно.

— Ты такой охуенный, — раздаётся сзади шепот Стива. — Вот бы ты сам мог увидеть, как твоя славная маленькая дырка раскрывается для меня.

Со всхлипом Лэнс вытягивает шею, пытаясь рассмотреть себя. Он не видит руку Стива, но видит его лицо, и этого достаточно. Голубые глаза затуманены, взгляд стал глубоким и тёмным, как и голос Стива. Он выглядит полностью сосредоточенным на том, как его пальцы исчезают внутри лежащего перед ним человека. Если бы Лэнс был способен формулировать мысли вместо того, чтобы скулить, хныкать или орать «блядь», когда Стив попадает пальцами по простате, то он, пожалуй, ввернул бы грязную шуточку про Альцгеймер.

Внезапно он чувствует внутри пустоту. Стив вытаскивает пальцы, и в звуке, который при этом издаёт Лэнс, звучит вся горечь потери.

— Стив… Стив, пожалуйста, — умоляет он, упираясь лбом в мягкую набивку, и слышит позади жёсткий смешок. Стив отпускает запястья Лэнса и кладёт руки на ягодицы, разводя их в стороны так широко, что еще чуть-чуть, и будет слишком. Но под обжигающим взглядом Стива это перестаёт иметь значение. Лэнс обожает быть в центре внимания, но больше всего он любит быть в центре внимания Стива.

— Расслабься. — Лэнс вцепляется руками в край скамьи так, что костяшки белеют. — Я дам всё, что тебе нужно, детка.

Лишённый даже времени, чтобы задуматься, о чём он, Лэнс чувствует, как язык Стива проходится по шву на мошонке. Господи Иисусе, он не знает, сможет ли ещё раз это вынести. Если Роджерс снова начнёт ему отсасывать, ни хера… Ох. Ох. Это будет не отсос, и у Лэнса уходит непозволительно много времени на то, чтобы сообразить, что именно происходит. К тому времени, как до него доходит, язык Стива только слегка проникает внутрь, и прямо сейчас Лэнс благодарит бога за то, что тщательно вымылся перед тренировкой.

Стив начинает нежно вылизывать его короткими движениями языка, как будто старается запомнить все свои ощущения (по крайней мере, Лэнс надеется, что это так, уж он-то точно не собирается забывать ни единой секунды). Он сохраняет мучительно медленный темп до тех пор, пока Лэнс не начинает извиваться, пытаясь хоть немного потереться о скамью в поисках разрядки. Тут Стив становится изощрённее: проходится по кольцу мышц языком, лижет и лижет по кругу, меняя скорость и глубину проникновения. Он стонет, и эти стоны посылают волны дрожи вдоль позвоночника Лэнса и будто вытанцовывают у него в голове мелодию, которую невозможно забыть. И эта мелодия идеально сливается с той симфонией вздохов и стонов, которой добивается от Лэнса Стив.

Лэнс не может не подумать о парочке подходящих к случаю оскорблений, изящных и не очень. Больше всего на свете ему хочется пройтись на тему того, что Стив набросился на его задницу как смертник на последний ужин. Будем надеяться, что хоть зубные протезы сперва снял. Язвительные замечания так и крутятся на языке, но каждый раз, как только Лэнс собирается открыть рот, Стив входит в него языком, и все слова тут же исчезают. Лучше избежать позора, чем, заикаясь, выдавить пару слогов и сдаться.

Стив упирается носом в копчик Лэнса и продолжает вылизывать его, как настоящий профи. Ласкает, потом несколько секунд откровенно трахает языком, потом прижимается ртом к дырке, целует почти с любовью и начинает всё заново. К тому времени, когда Лэнс расслабляется достаточно, чтобы принять три пальца, слюна стекает у него между ягодиц, а из распираемого желанием побагровевшего члена капает на маты.

— Ещё… Стив, пожалуйста, ещё, — на выдохе стонет Лэнс и толкается бедрами назад. Он скорее чувствует, чем слышит, как Стив усмехается, а потом отстраняется, удерживая Лэнса раскрытым.

— Хочешь ещё?

Лэнс лихорадочно кивает. Стив входит в него одним пальцем, сгибает его, поглаживая простату. Лэнс резко подается вперёд и хрипит, будто в молитве: «О господи, да, блядь, да, Стив…». Стив только снова усмехается, добавляя второй палец, и повторяет движение. Когда он собирается добавить третий, Лэнс извивается и подаётся бёдрами назад, умоляя о пощаде.

Ему на полном серьёзе кажется, что член сейчас лопнет. У Лэнса стоит до боли, тяжёлый член пульсирует между ног. Каждый раз, когда он скользит по скамье, надеясь добиться хоть какого-то трения, Стив перехватывает его за талию и тянет назад. Эти качели продолжаются не меньше десяти минут, прежде чем он чувствует, как Стив снова вынимает пальцы. Лэнс снова стонет.

Ему неприятно ощущать себя пустым, и он не стесняется сообщить, что недоволен.

— Мне нужен твой член. Нужен ты… — Звучит слабо и жалко, но это срабатывает. Раздаётся звук рвущейся фольги; несколько секунд тишины, потом он слышит, как Стив смазывает себя. Звук, с которым кулак Стива скользит по члену, заставляет Лэнса сжать бёдра. Ох, блядь, как же он этого хочет. Даже не хочет… Ему нужно. Ему нужен Стив.

И Стив больше не теряет времени, в прелюдии нет необходимости. Лэнс чувствует, как толстая горячая головка растягивает вход. Слегка неприятно, но Стив очень постарался его разработать, так что обычное жжение почти не чувствуется. Это странно, учитывая, что старина Капитан оснащён куда солиднее прошлых партнеров Лэнса. И Лэнс вроде как впечатлён тем, как аккуратно тот его растянул настолько хорошо.

Лёгкий хлопок дает Лэнсу понять, что головка уже полностью в нём, и, о боже, он чувствует каждую выступающую вену, когда член входит глубже, ещё глубже, пока предмет поклонения всея Америки не упирается бёдрами в его задницу, заполнив до предела. До самого, блядь, предела. В своих наигрязнейших фантазиях он никогда не представлял, что сумеет принять так много и при этом не порваться пополам.

Стив застывает, не переставая при этом стонать и сыпать ругательствами, потом наклоняется вперёд, целует Лэнса, двигаясь вверх вдоль позвоночника. Дойдя до шеи, Стив оставляет на ней тёмно-бордовый засос, сразу под волосами, отлично зная, что, как бы Лэнс ни старался, скрыть этот след не выйдет.

— Такой красивый, — шепчет он на ухо Лэнсу, легко прикусывая мочку. — И я собираюсь затрахать тебя до неузнаваемости.

В арсенале Лэнса чудом находится остроумный ответ, и на этот раз он не запинается.

— Будем надеяться, бионические бёдра тебя не подведут, старичок.

Должно быть, его слова застали Стива врасплох, поскольку тот схватил Лэнса за волосы и потянул, заставляя запрокинуть голову. Толкнувшись бедрами вперёд, Стив невозможно глубоко погружается в задницу Лэнса и резко шлёпает его по левой ягодице.

— Будешь умничать, и я уйду заканчивать в душ. Оставлю тебя здесь прямо так. Ты этого добиваешься? — Голос Стива как мёд, стекающий по коже, сладкий, как кусочек сахара. Глубокий, низкий и хриплый, но в то же время лёгкий, и эта лёгкость вызывает мурашки. Этот звук как наваждение, и Лэнс в ответ не может ни слова сказать, только мотает головой.

— Хороший мальчик, — выдыхает Стив, целуя след на шее. Лэнс в ответ сладко стонет и толкается задницей назад. Роджерс наконец ловит намёк и начинает двигаться.

Сначала он задаёт комфортный, но не слишком эффективный ритм, стараясь убедиться, что Лэнс сможет его принять, вместо того чтобы просто вломиться изо всех сил. Пожалуй, это даже мило, но Лэнс хочет больше, больше, больше. Ему всегда мало, как избалованному ребенку, и сейчас тоже недостаточно. Так что он начинает трахать себя членом Стива, сбивчиво умоляя: «Сильнее, быстрее, блядь, Стив, выеби, как будто ненавидишь меня». И Стив наконец сдаётся.

Он медленно выходит, оставляя внутри только головку, потом резко подается вперёд до самого конца. Снова, снова и снова. Стив не знает пощады. Он заставляет Лэнса кричать и плакать. По щекам Лэнса текут слёзы; член, оставленный без внимания, невыносимо болит; Лэнсу так нравится чувствовать Стива внутри, что он безвольно умоляет не останавливаться.

Кончиками пальцев Стив скользит по бёдрам Лэнса, спускается ниже, кружа вокруг его члена. Позволяет Лэнсу несколько раз жёстко толкнуться в кольцо пальцев, а затем пережимает ему член у основания. Хотя Лэнс кричит, упрашивая Стива позволить ему кончить, в глубине души ему это нравится. Он любит, когда кто-то другой всё контролирует. Конечно, он никогда в жизни в этом не признается. Особенно после всех тех язвительных реплик, которыми бросается каждый раз, когда Стив ему отказывает. Лэнс даже не уверен, что говорит всё это вслух, пока не получает ещё один шлепок по заднице.

— Ненавидь меня сколько хочешь, — мурлычет Роджерс ему на ухо, — но я не позволю тебе кончить, пока не решу, что ты усвоил урок.

— Я усвоил… Стив. Клянусь… Ох, блядь, да, вот так!

Бессознательно, Лэнс двинул бёдрами назад, а Стив толкнулся вперёд, и на секунду перед глазами у Лэнса все поплыло. Глубоко. Как же глубоко, и как охренительно хорошо. Одновременно слишком сильно и совершенно недостаточно, и, господи Иисусе, он мог бы к этому привыкнуть.

— Боже, — выдыхает Стив, — ты принимаешь мой член как чемпион, детка. — Лэнс задыхается, чувствуя, как палец Стива обводит вход. Он ожидает растяжения, лёгкой боли, когда Стив протолкнёт в него ещё и пальцы…

Но этого не происходит. Стив продолжает говорить и трахать его медленно, но сильно.

— Вот такой, растянутый для меня, ты очень красив. И так сладко стонешь моё имя… Из-за этого мне хочется испачкать твою идеальную спину.

— Да, пожалуйста, — бормочет Лэнс, поддавая бёдрами.

— Так тебе это нравится? — спрашивает Стив с усмешкой, целуя его чётко очерченный подбородок. — Нравится грязно? Грязно, грубо, развратно… — каждое слово Стив подчеркивает очередным толчком, шлёпая бедрами о задницу Лэнса, двигающуюся ему навстречу. Стив рычит, громко, по-животному, и с новой силой начинает сыпать непристойностями, пока слова не сменяются вздохами и хрипом.

Стив продолжает двигаться в нём, пока, мелко дрожа бёдрами, не выплёвывает, что сейчас кончит, по-прежнему продолжая пережимать ему член у основания, отказывая Лэнсу в облегчении, которое сам вот-вот получит.

Внезапно Лэнс снова чувствует пустоту внутри, и он, блядь, это просто ненавидит. Ненавидит, что больше не чувствует Стива в себе. Но тут в промежутках между протестующими возгласами и мольбами не останавливаться он слышит прекрасный звук: скольжение — Стив водит рукой по своему члену, потом щелчок — снимает презерватив. Краем глаза Лэнс замечает, как резинка падает на пол рядом со скамьёй.

На долю секунды Лэнс думает, не попросить ли Стива кончить в него. Он мог с легкостью представить внутри горячие потёки спермы, которые позволят ему чувствовать Стива, даже если член больше не погружён до упора в его дырку. Так Лэнс будет знать, что Стив пометил его тем единственным способом, который для них что-то значит. Чёрт, Лэнсу становится любопытно, каково это будет, если Капитан будет снова и снова наполнять его своей спермой, затыкая пробкой, как свинью-копилку, до тех пор, пока не будет готов ещё раз спустить ему в задницу. Но сейчас не время и не место, увы, Лэнс это прекрасно понимает.

Стив резко подается ближе и начинает с бешеной скоростью дрочить себе. Лэнс чувствует как костяшки его пальцев снова и снова вскользь задевают ямочку прямо над ягодицами. И почти тут же Стив склоняется над ним и расписывает ему спину спермой. Он тяжело рвано дышит, приходя в себя после оргазма, но ещё не закончил. Вовсе нет.

Всё ещё шумно вздыхая, Стив слизывает несколько капель со спины Лэнса кончиком языка. Он движется снизу вверх, вдоль позвоночника, собирая следы семени, прежде чем потянуть Лэнса к себе и разделить с ним поцелуй со вкусом пота, спермы и соли. Они целуются как всегда горячо, торопливо, жадно. Да, Лэнс уже пробовал Стива на вкус, но чувствовать этот вкус на языке самого Стива… Это вызывает у Лэнса новую волну желания. Он стонет Стиву в губы и шепотом просит:

— Пожалуйста, дай мне кончить…

Стив вздёргивает его, ставя на ноги, но Лэнс так дрожит, что еле-еле может держаться прямо.

— Я с тобой еще не закончил, — невозмутимо и спокойно отвечает Стив. Лэнс бросает взгляд вниз и видит, что несмотря на то, что Стив только что обкончал ему всю спину, его член и не думает падать. Ну да, конечно. Суперсолдат. Супервыносливость. На всю ночь хватит. Лэнс вопросительно приподнимает бровь. — Хочу, чтобы ты проехался на мне верхом.

Лэнс чувствует, как внутри всё сжимается. О боже, да, да, с радостью! Он ждёт, пока Стив натянет новую резинку (ублюдок явно всё это спланировал, так что само собой прихватил второй презерватив…), тщательно смазывает себя, потом ложится на спину, прилипая влажной от пота кожей к скамье. И наконец-то помогает Лэнсу оседлать его бёдра. Лэнс снова изо всех сил вцепляется в край скамьи, чувствуя, как толстая головка давит на растраханный вход, и с глубоким вздохом начинает опускаться на член.

Скользя вниз по члену, он ловит то же едва заметное ощущение, что и в первый раз, слышит тихий хлопок, с которым головка входит внутрь, чувствует каждую выступающую вену и то, как скользко между ягодиц от смеси слюны и смазки. От одних только мыслей об этом Лэнс почти готов прямо сейчас кончить Стиву на живот.

Но вот что действительно его цепляет, так это выражение лица Стива. Нижняя губа зажата между зубов, закушена так сильно, что, кажется, сейчас выступит кровь. Скульптурные черты усеяны капельками пота, одна струйка сбегает с виска на шею (Лэнс не станет отрицать, что ему ужасно хочется эту струйку слизнуть). Голубые глаза непривычно потемнели, зрачки расширились, волосы торчат во все стороны… И при всём этом Стив всё равно выглядит совершенством. Если бы Лэнс не знал наверняка, что сейчас думает не головой, а членом, решил бы, что влюбился.

Под аккомпанемент хриплых стонов Лэнс опускается на член до упора и, едва его задница касается бёдер Стива, начинает двигаться. Напрягая бёдра, он медленно приподнимается и опускается, не сбиваясь с ритма. Через несколько движений вверх-вниз останавливается в нижней точке, плотно насаживаясь на член, и принимается выписывать бедрами то изматывающие восьмерки, то постепенно сужающиеся спирали. Стив запрокидывает голову и вспоминает весь арсенал известных человечеству ругательств, на ходу придумывая парочку новых. И, как за страховочную перекладину на американских горках, цепляется за бёдра Лэнса, оставляя на них синяки в форме своих ладоней.

— Бля-адь, — стонет Стив, упираясь лбом Лэнсу в грудь, и скользит рукой по его бедру, легко сжимая и вынуждая Лэнса стонать ещё громче. — Не надо… Думаю, продержусь дольше, если ты продолжишь… — ох, блядь! — в том же темпе…

Лэнс внутренне усмехается, пока не чувствует, как зубы Стива царапают его сосок. Стив прикусывает его, лижет, посасывает, продолжая цепляться за бедра Лэнса, как за последний бастион. Лэнс же развлекается, расцарапывая Стиву рельефную спину, одновременно ускоряя движения бёдер и наслаждаясь тем, как тот, откликаясь, ещё сильнее толкается внутрь и рычит сквозь стиснутые зубы.

Если бы давали медаль за звание «Самая Жадная до Члена Блядь», Лэнс был бы безусловным кандидатом на победу.

Он объезжает член Стива со всем старанием, на которое только способно его тело. Движение его бёдер, то, как они со Стивом тяжело дышат в унисон, то, как Стив глубоко входит в его тело, так, что кажется: он может почувствовать вкус предэякулята. Это хорошо. Очень хорошо. Но стало бы ещё лучше, если бы Стив наконец дотронулся до его, блядь, члена.

Край головки проезжает по нужной точке внутри Лэнса, заставляя его выгнуться вперед. Капельки его пота падают на будто высеченное из мрамора плечо Стива. Если бы он мог слышать что-то кроме белого шума у себя в голове, то услышал бы, что практически кричит Стиву в ухо, когда тот снова и снова толкается в то же самое место. Стив не новичок: он точно знает, какой угол выбрать, чтобы заставить Лэнса орать, и так и делает.

Но вот наконец Стив опускает руку между их телами и, обхватив рукой член Лэнса, начинает резко скользить вверх-вниз, одновременно продолжая проезжаться членом по простате.

— Давай, куколка, — шепчет он. — Кончи для меня.

Лэнс теряет чудом сохранившиеся остатки контроля, извиваясь всем телом от того, как Стив его ебёт, и отбрасывает всякую сдержанность. Пары движений руки на члене хватает, чтобы почувствовать, как поджимаются яйца. Он кричит в голос, стонет, скулит; глаза жжёт о слез, когда он наконец чувствует укол облегчения. После стольких отказов Стив наконец просит его кончить, и Лэнс едва успевает прохрипеть предупреждение, прежде чем первая струя выплёскивается Стиву на грудь.

Потёк за потёком ложатся на крепкие мускулы пресса. Такое чувство, будто это никогда не кончится, будто возбуждение, столько времени копившееся внутри, никогда его не отпустит. Ему больно, но это приятная боль. Никто раньше не толкал его так далеко за грань, но Лэнс молит небеса, чтобы Стив захотел зайти ещё дальше, проверяя, насколько сильно можно толкнуть.

Когда последняя струйка выстреливает Стиву прямиком под подбородок, стекая в ямочку между ключиц, Стив облизывает губы, и это, блядь, так горячо, что Лэнс, кажется, может снова кончить только от этого зрелища.

Стив, ускоряясь, продолжает толкаться снизу, он, блядь, просто долбится в Лэнса, не замедляется ни на секунду. Кажется, наоборот — входит сильнее, глубже, быстрее, в постоянном жёстком темпе, и Лэнс горячо приветствует каждый толчок, двигаясь ему навстречу. Он в жизни так сильно не кончал, никогда ему не было так хорошо, и он не собирается отпускать Стива, пока тот не почувствует то же самое.

Задница Лэнса сжимается вокруг члена, и это оказывается для Стива последней каплей. Он сбивается с ритма, дико, хаотично двигает бёдрами, переходя на неглубокие мелкие толчки, и громко стонет.

— Вот так… — легко выдыхает Лэнс, откидывая голову назад. — Кончи для меня, Стиви. Покажи, за кем последнее слово.

Неизвестно что срабатывает, прозвище, или последний комментарий, но Стив захлебывается воздухом, а потом издаёт протяжный низкий удовлетворённый стон. Лэнс чувствует движение внутри своей пульсирующей дырки, и головка члена выскакивает оттуда и зависает на скамьёй. Рот Стива широко открыт в безмолвном крике, глаза зажмурены, ноздри трепещут. По шее течёт пот, всё тело блестит и светится. Он спускает в презерватив и замирает.

Они оба молчат несколько секунд, а потом Стив с усмешкой кладёт ладони Лэнсу на бёдра.

— Твой мелкий зад завтра станет красно-бело-синим. И будет блядски болеть. Помни об этом, когда в следующий раз решишь потренировать на мне своё остроумие.

Лэнс хмыкает про себя, устраивая голову на плече Стива.

— Если это будет всегда так заканчиваться, я буду язвить чаще.

Искренний смех Стива отдается дрожью у Лэнса в груди.

— Вот тебе для начала: «Я тут больше не единственный с золотой медалью на члене.»


End file.
